A Different Side
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is an alternative Universe where Noctis is actually a woman and not a man. The ending will be changed to fit and major PromTis(sa) pairing. Slight case of Disney Jafar action coming from Ardyn towards the end.
1. Prologue- Fateful Meeting

**A Different Side**

AN: So, I'm in some fantastic groups on Facebook and the theme for this week was AU Promptis for the Promptis fansite "Promptis Love FFXV." I'm going to attempt to write at least MOST of the fic this week, and probably give the other fics a break. I'm challenging myself to do it. I hope you like this idea as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things will change for obvious reasons; Noct is now a woman, along with the fact that major PromTis will be involved.

*Also… yes, I got the title idea from _Kingdom Hearts._ Square owns my soul after all…

Prologue: Fateful meeting.

"Hey, Noctissa!" one of the girls said, trying to get the princess's attention.

Noctissa looked up from her lunch. _Great…not again,_ she thought with an internal groan. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"Well, can we sit with you? I'm sure you want to have friends, right?"

"Um…well, I'm kind of too busy to have friends. I don't have much time between school and my other studies father gives me. Sorry," she lied, going back to eating her food. She hated the girls in this school. She knew all they wanted was to be friends with her because of her royal status. She was the crowned princess of Insomnia. If she ever made friends, she wanted them to be _true_ friends; not stupid snobby girls who wanted a better social status. Besides, she was surrounded by males everywhere she went. Her father, Gladio, Ignis - they were the only influences that she had. She didn't know how to interact like a girl. She was too busy training to become Queen one day.

She went on to eat her food until she heard a clang, and obnoxious laughing behind her. She looked behind to find the other kids laughing at the fat blond boy with the glasses. She saw him scramble to the floor to pick up his camera, not saying anything to the horrible students who laughed at his dorkiness.

 _His name is… Prompto, right? Why does he keep to himself all the time?_

Noctissa frowned and went back to eating. She wished she could go and say something, but she didn't know how. She felt bad for the boy. She continued eating her lunch in silence.

A few weeks after her first day of actual elementary school, Noctissa was waiting in an alley for her driver to show. She loved having time to herself in the small area, where it was just her and her thoughts. No one to try and become her phony friends. No one trying to teach her this or teach her that. No one to even force her to eat her vegetables.

"Noctissa!" A voice came from behind her.

"Hmm?" She turned around just in time to watch the boy Prompto trip over a safety sign and fall flat on his face. She ran over and tried to help him up. "H…heavy…" she said absentmindedly. She regretted saying that immediately, feeling horribly sorry for him. She didn't want to offend the boy, after all.

When he finally got to his feet, she wasn't able to apologize because her ride showed. _Perfect timing,_ she sighed.

"See ya!" Noctissa cried, running off and bounding over the sign with ease. She couldn't keep him waiting. She hoped she could apologize the next day, but it was like he was avoiding her.

It was finally time to begin high school. Her father allowed her to live in an apartment on her own with the promise that she would go and keep up with her studies through Ignis and her training with Gladio. She didn't like Gladio at first because he was really rude to her and worked her too hard. However, eventually he ended up becoming like an elder brother to her. Especially after she saved Iris from the cold. So far, Iris was the only person close enough to her that she could call a friend, but even then, she was more like a younger sister. So, in short, she had no friends that were around his age.

She thought the annoying girls in elementary school were bad until she started her first day at high school. Not only was she getting gawked at by the same type of girls, but now the boys started coming to her saying how "hot" she was. She walked silently after classes were done.

"Hey there, Princess." She heard a very familiar and friendly voice come up to her. She turned around to find Prompto. At least she thought it was… He looked very different from the boy she met before. He was a thinner and taller version of the blonde.

"Huh?" she asked turning to him.

"It's Prompto! Nice to meet you. Don't worry though, I'm not like those other guys. I just want to be your friend!" he said excitedly.

 _Friend?_ She remembered all those times where the girls claimed to want to be her "friend". This time it was different. He wasn't a popular guy, and bullies always got to him. She looked him over. He really looked pretty handsome. Possibly more so than her old friend, Lunefrey. She smiled. "Don't I know you?"

Prompto put a hand on the back of his head and giggled nervously. Noctissa never really saw any guy she knew as adorable until she met him. She smiled and nudged him a little walking on in hopes that he would follow. That was the beginning of their friendship that she hoped would never fade.


	2. Chapter 1- A Journey Begins

AN: After this chapter, most of the dialogue will be changed to suit the new story. The beginning when they leave Insomnia will be the only thing that is extremely similar. I will also be attempting to make each chapter the actual chapters of the game.

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

"The decreed hour is come. Time to set forth with your bodyguards to Altissia, Princess Noctissa." King Regis ordered.

Noctissa frowned. She hated this. She never wanted to be in an arranged marriage. Why was her father sending her away rather than have the wedding in Insomnia? Wasn't it customary for the groom to come to the bride? She didn't care either way. The real thing that bugged her was that Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were sent with her as her "bodyguards." She trained just as hard as any prince would have been. Gladio made sure of that. Not only that, but her father insisted on this formal sendoff instead of being her father. Would he even make it to give her away? He had that signing that he was so adamant to uphold, and never said if he would even leave Insomnia for the wedding. It all seemed so… fishy to me. Thank the gods for fishing puns.

"Yes…Your majesty." She curtseyed.

"Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods."

"Right." She nodded tugging at her skirt. She hated wearing feminine clothing because it made fighting so much harder. Thankfully, she was given the option to wear black shorts underneath a loose-fitting, short black skirt with a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Her father always disapproved of her masculine choice of style, but the only female friend she had was Iris and they haven't spoken much in a while because she was so busy being a princess.

The rest of her company bowed respectfully as she headed out the front of the building. She had to get out as soon as she could.

"Princesses will be princesses…" Prompto mumbled.

"So much for royal protocol." Ignis added.

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address, right?" Gladio said.

Noctissa wanted to respond, but instead was interrupted. "Your highness!" She heard Draudos' voice. She sighed and turned around to find her father wobbling down the steps.

"What now…" she huffed.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid." Regis began. "I know that it is hard to leave home. Altissia is a beautiful place and you will be happy there. I promise. I know I allowed you to choose your bodyguards, but you place a great burden on those who bear with you."

"You're one to talk father…" she said trying to give a laugh. "I ask not that you guide my loving daughter, merely that you remain by her side and protect her all that you can."

"Indeed, your grace," Ignis bowed.

"We'll see the princess to Altissia if it's the last thing we see" Gladio added with a bow as well.

"Yea, what he said…" Prompto added nervously. I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. He was never raised to speak to royals and he never really saw me as royalty really. He was that breath of fresh air I needed after a long week of royal duties.

"We should go… Cor has the motor running." She interrupted. She really couldn't stand this formal royal stuff. "Take good care of my father Draudos." She said turning.

"And another thing. Please be respectful in the presence of your groom and his brother. Mind your manners and remember to act lady-like. I know you are surrounded by men, but that does not give you leave to forget proper Etiquette."

"Your majesty as well, try to be mind yours around our esteemed guests from Nifleheim." She bowed.

"You have no cause for concern."

"Nor do you." She said giving her usual sass.

"Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

"You want to get rid of me that badly? I'm not running from this marriage." She said this but it hurt that he wanted her to spend her life with Lunefrey instead of in her home of Insomnia. She wanted to keep living her life the way she wanted. Maybe even… no that was an improper thought. She was engaged and the man she was to marry… was not a commoner.

"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"I don't know about you, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She said sadly. "I just wish I knew if you were coming or not. It would be strange not having you give me away."

She turned and heard her father take a deep breath before going on. "Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." Next, he did something that Noctissa did not expect. He embraced her the best he could under the circumstances. "Walk tall, you're still my little girl." He whispered softly before letting her go and walking back.

The four were on their way to Altissia with Prompto at the wheel. It was entertaining watching he and Ignis go back and forth. Prompto getting distracted at everything and Ignis trying to keep him on track. Noctissa decided it was best for her to take a nap. It was a long drive after all. She might not have gotten maybe a couple of minutes in her nap when she was jerked awake.

"I'm sorry! I swear it wasn't my fault!" Prompto whined. Apparently, my father's car, the Regalia, had broken down because my best friend had run a little too fast trying to see a Dualhorn that was close by.

"That's it, I'm driving from now on." Ignis huffed kicking him out of the drivers' seat and plopping himself in his stead. Ignis got out and tried to help Prompto and Gladio move the car but he got tired rather quickly and he ended up getting back in the driver's seat.

"Come on Prompto, your helping to move her."

"Come on! I'm not that strong!" he whined.

"Come on, your helping too." Gladio said nudging Noctissa who was trying to go back to sleep.

"Aw come on," she said with a yawn.

"Don't think I'm letting you off because you're a woman. I'm pretty sure Iris would have been eager to help out."

"yea yea," she said getting out. The three of them started trying to push but soon got worn out.

"This…is going nowhere!" Prompto exclaimed and collapsed on the ground. Noctissa plopped herself next to him on the other side of the car. Gladio sighed annoyed and decided to instead try to wave down someone to help. After what seemed like hours so many cars passed by it was no use.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there, I thought people were friendly outside the city."

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis sighed. It was so hot in the dessert.

"Just gonna have to push her all the way." Gladio stretched.

"I've already pushed myself to the brink of death!" Prompto said dramatically. Noctissa couldn't help but chuckle. She always loved his lovable personality especially when he was overdramatic.

"Oh, get up…" Gladio said walking towards him. "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself."

While the two young adults got up, Prompto whined. "I though the _car_ was supposed to move _us_."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Noctissa sighed. Getting to the other side of the car.

"Can it." Gladio huffed. "Ready? Steady? PUSH!"

The three of them began pushing the black beauty slowly but surely down the street with the dry head beating down on them.

"Un…believable." The princess huffed.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning eh?" The shield grunted.

"We let ourselves get carried away." Ignis said still not moving from his seat… which was very infuriating…

"Look, these things happen!" Prompto reasoned.

"Let's just hope this isn't some omen." Gladio replied

"Gladio, do me a favor, push this thing yourself!" the princess complained.

"All by myself?"

"He wouldn't even notice if we just let go." Prompto agreed.

"Prompto, don't even think about it!"

"Save some breath for pushing." Ignis said which was not helping the situation… _at all._ You would have thought Ignis would be a gentleman and help instead of forcing the Princess to do it…

"Ignis, c'mon…time to switch!"

"Nuh uh! We just switched back there!"

"And, it's my turn, Noct." Prompto said looking over at Noctissa with a slight wink. If she wasn't annoyed at the car at that moment she probably would have blushed.

"His 'turn.'" Ignis chucked. He was probably remembering that Prompto was the one who got them in this mess.

"My hands are killing me."

"You rather I kill you with mine?" Gladio warned.

"Easy there tough guy."

"Any luck?" the princess asked Ignis who was trying to call for help.

"Only a busy signal."

"Hold the phone… is it just me, or was it supposed to be _way_ closer?" The blond asked.

"I assure you, the map is correct."

"The map said Hammerhead was right there…" Noctissa noted.

"Literally next door!"

"Looks that way on the map of the world…" Gladdy huffed.

"The world's a big old place." The princess sighed. "At least… we finally get to see it."

"Filled with wonders." Ignis agreed.

The four friends finally made it to Hammerhead. Prompto and Noctissa both collapsed on the ground and stretched out their sore muscles. A young woman with blond hair, short shorts, bare midriff and her bra showing came walking towards them.

"Hey there, Y'all kept a girl waitin'." She announced.  
From where she was, the young princess stood and stretched only to see Prompto gawking at her. He's dated girls before and it never really got to her. However, as her own wedding came near it seemed as if a hint of jealousy began to spark.

"Now, which one's the prin… ah, you must be Princess Noctissa Right?" she asked her. "Congrats on you wedding!"

"Not…hitched yet…" she answered awkwardly.

She didn't like people talking like this was this great thing. It was political. Sure, she and Lune had been friends since they were kids, but she never really thought of marrying him. She would have thought she'd have to marry his elder brother Ravus, but since he was too busy as High Commander and didn't like her very much, she was passed on to marry the active oracle. She swore part of the reason Ravus was so upset is because it passed to his younger brother and not him. Usually the oracle gene was passed onto a woman, but if there was no girls in the generation it was given to the you youngest son of the Nox Fleuret bloodline.

"Lord Lunefrey's bride-to-be, here in Hammerhead." _Really talking this up isn't she?_ "Did you actually help them push her all the way here?"

"Well… yea. I'm not some damsel in distress." She shrugged.

"Thata girl! Good to know there's another smart young woman brave enough to step up in a man's world!"

Noct glared at Gladio when he gave her a playful nudge with a smirk. Obvious he was gloating for forcing her to help.

"Our apologies for taking so long to get here." Ignis said.

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw-paw."

"That makes you…" Gladio asked.

"Cindy… Cid's grease monkey granddaughter."

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" An old man's voice came from behind her.

"DIdn't your daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic. Not some bent up ol' clunker. Or did he leave that out since you're his little girl?" The old man looked up right to look into my eyes. "Princess Noctissa."

"Um, yes?"

"Long time since there was an heiress to the throne. Lotta good you're doing so far. You sure don't look like a lady. He should be marrying you off himself instead of sending you alone. Jeesh, can't imagine that Nox Fleuret kid ruling Insomnia… She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along." Old man Cid walked off.

 _Grumpy old man…_ she thought sadly. _Still stuck in the Primogeniture age?_

"Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'." Cindy said happily. With a granddaughter that independent, Noctissa wondered why Cid still acted like that. Was it because she was royal? "Right this way!"

Noctissa went to talk to Cindy. If it was going to take a while, might as well explore a bit.

"Y'all ain't never been out this way before have ya? Go on, have a look around! This'll make sure y'all don't get lost." She said giving the princess a map of the world.

When they found out that they were low on funds, Cindy suggested going on a hunt. That didn't bother Noctissa much, but obviously her bodyguards weren't too sure… at least Ignis wasn't…

"A princess should not go hunting. It's not very lady-like."

"Lighten up Iggy, she can handle it. Quit being all motherly." Gladio huffed.

"I am not being motherly, we have the role of keeping her safe."

"She's tougher than most women."

Ignis sighed. "I guess you're right… Are you sure you're up for this task?"

"Yea Specs, you know I'm tired of you treating like some damsel. I'm pretty sure there are tons of other female hunters out there."

"I'm just worried that's all."

The four of them went off on the hunt. This was fun. Noctissa enjoyed being out in the open and hunting creatures. All the training she had with Gladio really paid off. After getting a call from Cindy about finding a hunter they tracked him down. They saved Dave from the creatures and he asked them to take on the Dualhorn that he had been hunting. Eventually they both found a place to camp for the night. She really felt at home in this wilderness. She didn't know why, but just hanging out with the boys made her feel complete.

After they killed the beast the next morning, they got a call from Cindy to tell them that the Regalia was ready to go. On the way, a live Hurricane flew over them. They were scared at first, but it simply flew by showing off its large body. They returned to Hammerhead and were given strict orders not to mess up the car again and to were asked deliver a package to the next rest stop. Before they left, they took a group photo with the Regalia. Ignis offered Noctissa a chance to drive, but she declined putting the car into his hands for the rest of the drive.

While Prompto fawned over how much he liked Cindy, Noct shoved it off as his best friend being the flirt that he was but inside she had a hurting in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake it. They had been friends for five years now. She never felt like this until this road trip. It gave her butterflies. They arrived at the rest stop and talked to the guy at the Motel who took the package out of the trunk.

They heard a barking, and looked over to find a fluffy back dog with grey markings. "Umbra!" Noctissa said excited. She loved that dog since she was a little girl.

"Bringin' us stuff. Atta boy!" Prompto said coming over. He always liked animals and it never failed to make the young princess smile.

"That dog can really track a scent." Gladio noted.

"Certainly 'nose' how to find us." Ignis added.

"How do you always know boy?" Prompto asked the dog.

"Alright, let's see," Noct said as she took the small notebook from his pouch. She read the message inside. Lune told her that he had just left Tenebrae. She smiled softly. She took a pen and wrote back 'I can't wait to see you again after all these years.' She took one of the pictures that Prompto took and placed it on the empty page. "All set Umbra, make sure it gets to him safely and be careful." She pet him on the head and hugged him before the pup ran off.

"So, what was that all about?" Prompto asked. She wasn't that private of a person but the childhood memories she shared with Lune she wanted to keep private.

"I… I don't really want to tell you."

"Alright, I won't push then." He said with his goofy smile.

The man came over and told us they got the package out. They stopped us before we were on our way and told us it had to be delivered to the hunter across the way. We delivered Dave who thanked them once more.

They were finally on their way to Gauldin Quay. Noctissa began to get nervous about the road ahead. Was this really the end of it all? She felt like it and everyone told her it was more of a beginning… but she couldn't help the feeling that something bad might happen.

"The atmosphere here is so romantic!" Prompto exclaimed.

The place was indeed beautiful. The almost pure white sand was a perfect complement to the crystal-clear water. Everyone looked so happy and it was pure paradise. Noctissa tried to take it all in while the nerves of being so close to her wedding caused insane nausea mixed with the fact that she felt like something was going to go horribly wrong.

"And you get to spend your time with us." Gladio smirked as they made their way to the dock where the ships were to birth.

"All three of us." Noct said with a giggle and nudged him playfully.

"You're a lucky man." Ignis added absentmindedly.

Ignis would usually disapprove of such banter because of the fact that Noct was a woman and not another man, but she guessed the advisor was finally beginning to lighten up. Besides, they spent all this time together and camping all in one big tent so she guessed that his overprotectiveness was finally wearing thin. Besides, in high school Noctissa and Prompto hung out alone in each other's' apartments. He disapproved, but after realizing that they were truly just friends and not doing anything sexual he begun to accept it more. He still came over more and more to keep an eye on them but that is just how he came to trust Prompto.

"So, can't wait for that fairy tale wedding? Any plans on living in back in the Crown City?" Prompto asked while they walked along the dock.

The nervousness was just getting worse. "Eh, I'm not sure if I really have a say. I am the princess after all… Princes usually have say in what happens in that sense… Besides there's no rush to a happily ever after."

The blond smiled thoughtfully. "Still can't believe you're actually tying the knot! How does it feel now that it's finally happening?"

"Um…fine I guess?" She shrugged. She didn't want to let them all know just how terrified she was. She was happy being free to be the strong woman she was. She didn't want to be tied down because of a marriage…

"Come on, you can't fool me! Any girl would be over the moon to marry the guy of their dreams!"

"No big deal really."

"Yeah…whatever…"

The sound in Prompto's voice gave a slight feel as if he was jealous. Could he be? Could Noctissa be marrying the wrong guy? Would she really be happy with Lune? There were too many questions overtaking her state of mind. Ignis seemed to catch her eyes and was about to ask her what was going on in her mind, when a mysterious looking man approached them at the entrance of the restaurant area.

"Well, this is unsightly. Three men with one young woman. Have you four no sense of propriety?" he asked.

"That's not exactly any of your business." Noctissa scoffed. _Who is this guy to meddle in affairs?_

"3 males and a non-related female taking a journey together is not exactly something to overlook." He said with a leering smile. "Anyway, I'm afraid you're out of luck." He said.

"Are we?" she said already annoyed at this man. She hated old fashioned people who thought of women as nothing but objects.

"The boats bring you here." He pointed towards the dock.

"What about 'em?" Prompto asked. He was obviously trying to just get the information and leave. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." He added scratching the back of his head.

"And what's your story? Why did you just make an assumption without even knowing who we are?" Gladio said suspicious of the man.

"I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He walked through us and headed out of the dock area but turned to send a coin straight towards the princess.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?" Gladio huffed when he caught it.

"They make those?" Prom asked excited.

"What?" Noct couldn't help but shake her head at her best friend's ADD moment. At least it lightened the mood. "No."

"Consider it your allowance. I will speak nothing of the impropriety that you four have endured."

"And who's _allowing_ us?" The shield asked annoyed. It seemed he had enough of this man's down talk. He was the shield to the princess. Not some jerk.

"A man of no consequence." He explained with his arms wide in a dramatic fashion.

"What the hell was with him!" The princess huffed. "I hate old farts like that. I'm a woman not an object!"

"Calm down your highness." Ignis said calmly and quietly. "We mustn't draw attention to ourselves."

Noctissa tried to calm down by taking some deep breaths. Ignis was right. She was supposed to be keeping a low profile. That jerk could not let that fact come to an end. When they got to the docks, they found that there were indeed no boats to take them to Altissia.

"Aw man, not a ship in sight!" Prompto sighed. "What gives."

They began to turn back when a strange looking man started talking to them out of nowhere. "Heya sweetcheeks," he began and immediately received a raised eyebrow from the princess. "According to my sources, the empiress giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks to Altisssia. Real shame if the bride was late to her own wedding, Princess Noctissa? Name's Dino, By the way, pleasure. The crowned princess of Lucis bounty hunting in his fancy car and going around with three men and no other woman. Surely you didn't think it'd go unnoticed… at least by this reporter? Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I'll respect your wish in exchange for a favor."

Noctissa sighed. She didn't want this guy sending out an article that fueled that "man of no consequence" now did she? "What do you want?"

"Hey, I knew you'd come around! Lemme see your map." She handed the map Cindy gave her and gave it to Dino. Who went and marked a spot. "Marked where you need to go on your map. All you gotta do is find me some rough gemstones… like this one. Do this, and your ship'll come in. Don't, and the papers'll run you outta town. Capisce?"

"Jeez what a dick." Prompto said. "He's really got your number, Noct."

"We really do have to be more careful. The press always need juicy gossip." Gladio mentioned.

"The press always finds a way unfortunately. We needn't befriend him but not make him our enemy. Who knows what could happen if they catch wind of our journeys. A princess going on hunts is not exactly a well to do thing to most people. If you were a prince it would be different."

"This sucks… There were a few Queens of Lucis. Does no one remember that?" She huffed in frustration as they headed back to the car.

"Unfortunately, they only care about those who were men." Ignis explained.

The four headed back to the Regalia in search for the gems. When they arrived, there was another huge Hurricane waiting for them. They snuck by and took the stones with ease, but as they went back, the giant bird woke up and flew away. Poor Prompto was terrified but they were thankful the beautiful creature did not eat them. They returned to Dino who was true to his word. He told them the ship should sail the next morning and to stay the night at the hotel.

After dinner at the restaurant, Ignis and Gladio talked with Noctissa and Prompto for a bit until they retired from the night.

"Hey, Noct?" Prompto whispered after a few minutes of silent gaming of Kings Knight.

"Yea Prom?" She asked looking up.

"I…I just wanted to know… I bet you'll look beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Heh, thanks… my dad had some big designer make it. I don't like dresses so I wouldn't really know what to do with it myself." She said with a shrug. Again that nausea hit once more. She knew it couldn't be the food. Was it nerves… or regret?

"Right, well… we got a big trip tomorrow… we should end the game and hit the hay."

"Y…yea." She nodded.

"Can… can I do one last thing before you get hitched?"

"Sure, what?"

Prompto came over quietly careful not to wake the others. He knelt down to face his princess. He put a hand softly behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Her heart began to race. Was this truly happening? Before she could have time to respond, he pulled away with a sad smile. He wanted to be with her but knew he couldn't.

"Night." He said shaking his head. He lay in his bed and turned away to hide the amount of red that was complimenting his perfect freckles. Noct tried her best not to cry. She knew he cared about her but never knew just how much… She wished she could just run and elope with him now. She cared for Lune but not as much as she did for Prompto. Her best friend. The one who's always been there for her. She sighed and turned to fact the wall in her bed. She pulled her knees up to muffled the silent tears as she fell asleep.


End file.
